Veil
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Today was the big day so she threw her veil over her face and left. Sequel to Obi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Here is the sequel to Obi that I promised. Hope you all like it!

Warning: Language and some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>Leila stared into the mirror and wiped her eyes. "Today's the big day, Leila. Just grin and bear it." She walked over to her closet. It was full of random articles of clothes such as shirts, skirts, pants, uniforms, ect. However, there was one piece that stood out. It was a pure white wedding dress. It was long with princess sleeves and a scooping neckline. There were small lace accents on it. The veil was hanging by it. She ran her hand over it. "I can't do this." She whispered. "I can't do this."<p>

"Shall I erase it for you?" She jumped as she heard these words. She thought it was just in her head but then she turned and saw Akito.

"Lt. Hyuga, what are you doing here?" Leila asked as she pulled her robe around her. She didn't want to embarrass herself like she had back in Paris.

"I've been assigned to watch over you today." He replied. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. She knew that things were still awkward between them after Paris. For the past three weeks, they had been avoiding each other. It was even worse after Leila's marriage had been announced. She thought back to that day.

"_What?!" Captain Anna Clements screamed. "You and Lt. Hyuga did what?!" She was freaking out. Leila laughed. _

"_Calm down, Anna." Leila said. "It was nothing special. He just did it to comfort me." Leila still felt his hands on her face and his lips on her lips. She felt the heat rise to her face. "It was totally platonic."_

_Anna sat down beside her, still trying to process what happened. "It sounds like it was special and romantic." _

_Leila had to agree that it was special and she wished it had been romantic. Lately, she had been having dreams about it in which Akito would sweep her off her feet. _

"_What are you going to do though?" Anna said. "You can't date Lt. Hyuga. You're engaged." _

_Leila had forgotten about that. She thought about Johann and all the things he did to her and felt angry. Why did she have to marry such a terrible man? _

"_I know." She replied, upset. A door swung open. "Maybe Johann will marry one of his whores instead." _

"_Dad would never allow that. Although, I sure any whore would be a better wife than you." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw Johann, Daniel, and Stephan walk into to the control room. She jumped up out of her seat. _

"_What are you all doing here?" Leila asked. _

"_Dad wants to see you." Stephan replied. "It's very important."_

_Leila looked back at Anna and then walked out with her adoptive brothers._

* * *

><p><em>They went to the Malkal house. Leila's adoptive father was waiting in his office. He greeted them all.<em>

"_I need to talk to you all about something." He said. "As you know, I am getting older. I need to get my successors in order. However, with each passing day, you all are getting hostile towards each other. I heard about the incident in Paris." He said. "I will not stand for this anymore. That is why you two are getting married in three weeks." _

_Leila froze as she heard this. She knew it would probably happen, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Leila didn't say anything. She was in shock. _

"_Hell no. That girl is an eleven-loving bitch!" Johann yelled. He got a slap to the face from his father. _

"_I don't give a damn. You two are getting married." He said. He turned to Leila. "Do you have any objections?"_

_She shook her head. "No, sir."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it!" Leila screamed as she paced around. "Damn it!" <em>

"_Leila, just calm down. Please." Anna said as she tried to sit Leila down. "It's alright."_

"_I don't want to get married!" Leila yelled. _

"_Married?" A voice questioned. Leila turned and saw Lt. Hyuga standing there. He was in his pilot suit. He must have got out of training. _

_Anna looked from Akito to Leila and then back again waiting for Leila to answer. However, she wouldn't answer. She didn't want to tell him. _

"_Yes." Anna finally said. "Leila and Johann are getting married in three weeks." _

_Akito look at Leila, expecting her to say something. However she just looked away. She wished that it wasn't so hard to face him. _

"_Congrats, Commander." Akito replied as he walked by her and out the door. He looked stern and cold as he left. _

After that, they had tried to stay away from each other. Yet here he was standing here in front of her.

"Alright. Well, Anna should be here soon to help me get ready." Leila said as she walked over to the closet.

She pulled out her dress and veil and laid them on the bed. She stared at them. Akito came up behind her. She could feel his warm breath. She felt his arms circle around her and became flustered. "Lt. Hyuga?" She asked.

"Just breathe, Commander." He whispered.

Anna peaked through the door and when she saw what was happening she shut it. She figured that Akito could help Leila get ready. Plus, she knew that Leila wanted some time with him.

He moved his face beside her. "You need to go get ready." He said.

"Anna isn't h-here yet." Leila replied. She grabbed her phone. "And she hasn't replied to my messages." She wished that he would back away. He was driving her crazy.

"You have about an hour to get ready and go down there." He said. "I'd hate for your groom to be left standing alone."

Leila knew he was upset. She was about to turn and face him, but he moved and grabbed her dress and pushed her into the bathroom.

She slid out of her nightgown and into her wedding dress. It was beautiful like something out of a movie. She reached in the back to zip it but couldn't. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked as she spun around.

Akito got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her zipper and slowly pulled it up. His fingers brushed again her skin and she shivered. She wished that he wouldn't taunt her.

"Thanks." She said. Then she walked over to her mirror. She fixed her makeup and put up her hair. She picked up a diamond necklace they had got for her to wear and wrapped it around her neck.

"Can you close this together?" Leila asked.

He walked over and grabbed the necklace. He snapped it together and put his hand on her shoulders. Leila brushed them off and turned to face him.

"You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks and then you show up here to tantalize me." She said annoyed. "What's this all about?"

"This is the last day to be close to you." He said as he moved close to her face. She froze and became flustered. "Or at least that's what the movie said."

She slapped him and stormed up. "Some of your famous Lt. Hyuga humor!" She yelled as she walked over and grabbed her veil. She put it on and turned to him. "You were just messing with me as usual. I thought that you might actually like me but no. This is just like our first mission together. You didn't want me to stay beside you because you cared. You just didn't want me to die before the drones were used up! Then what about Paris? Was that just for fun? Just to see if you could?"

"Commander, I didn't mean to upset you." He said. "I just like seeing you flustered."

She blushed again and threw her veil over her face. She didn't want him to see her. He walked over to her and raised it up. He looked her in the eye this time. "What?" She snapped.

He grabbed her face and kissed her like he had done back in Paris, except this time she could feel something in it. She kissed him back and tried to image that it was their wedding she was going to. They stood there for a moment then he stepped away from her. He pulled her veil down.

"You better go, Commander." He said as he was about to leave.

She grabbed his arm. "You can come. You can sit with Anna." She replied.

"No." He said. "I've got training to do." He grabbed her hand. "Congrats, Commander." He then let go and walked away.

Leila looked down in her hand and saw a blue origami kimono with an orange obi. She placed it on her bed and then she threw her veil over her face and left.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Here is Akito's POV for Veil. Hope you like it!

Warning: Some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>"There. It's done." Lt. Akito Hyuga said. A knock came to the door. "Come in." He said as he slid something into his pocket. He heard the door creak open and turned around. Captain Anna Clements was standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a long blue dress with long lace sleeves. Her hair was up, probably the first time he had ever seen it up. He knew that she was Leila's maid of honor and today was Leila's big day.<p>

"Hello, Captain Clements." He said. "What can I do for you?" He started fixing his uniform.

She fidgeted a little, almost like she was too nervous to ask. "Well…" She began. He could tell she didn't know how to ask what she wanted. "It's about Leila."

He stopped when he heard her name. Lately, he had been avoiding Leila. First there was the situation in Paris. He had been confused about his feeling after that kiss and so he didn't want to be around her. Then came the marriage announcement. Leila was getting married to her adoptive brother/fiancé Johann Malkal. After he heard that, he didn't want to be around her. He decided that it was better to pretend like none of the things in Paris had ever happened. So why was Anna bringing her up?

"What about the Commander?" He asked as he went back to fixing his uniform.

Anna came up beside him. "Lt. Hyuga, she doesn't want to do this. She just knows that she has too." Anna began. "She wants to see you, you know."

"The Commander can see me when she gets back to the Unit." He sternly replied.

Anna grabbed him and turned him to face her. Akito had never seen Captain Clements mad. "She wants to see Akito. She wants you to be there for her because this is a really hard time. She wants you to care for her and be romantic like back in Paris. She wants you to love her and even if you don't then at least pretend for today!" She said. She froze when she realized she had an outburst. "I'm so sorry. This wedding is stressful."

Akito let her words sink in. Could he at least pretend for Leila? "I'll go see her." He stated.

Anna let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you, Lt. Hyuga." She then left.

Akito then walked over to Leila's room. He pushed the door open and saw her standing by her closet looking at her dress. She hadn't even got ready yet. She was talking to herself.

""I can't do this." She whispered. "I can't do this."

He walked up behind her. "Shall I erase it for you?" He asked. She jumped and turned as she heard these words.

"Lt. Hyuga, what are you doing here?" Leila asked as she turned and pulled her robe around her.

"I've been assigned to watch over you today." He lied. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. He didn't want to see her yet here she was in front of him.

"Alright. Well, Anna should be here soon to help me get ready." Leila said as she walked back over to the closet.

At the mention of Anna, Akito remembered what she had told him. 'Be caring, romantic. Like back in Paris.' He thought. However, he had never had to be romantic. What happened in Paris was just a spur of the moment.

Leila pulled out her dress and veil and laid them on the bed. Akito watched as she stared at them.

'Romantic.' He thought as he came up behind her. He got close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lt. Hyuga?" She asked.

"Just breathe, Commander." He whispered. He didn't know what else to say. It was awkward to be near her, especially today. However, he wanted her to feel better and loved like Anna had said.

Anna peaked through the door and when she saw what was happening she shut it. She figured that Akito could help Leila get ready. Plus, she knew that Leila wanted some time with him.

He moved his face beside her. "You need to go get ready." He said.

"Anna isn't h-here yet." Leila replied. She grabbed her phone. "And she hasn't replied to my messages."

Akito knew that Captain Clement wasn't coming. He looked over at Leila's dress and veil.

"You have about an hour to get ready and go down there." He said. "I'd hate for your groom to be left standing alone." He didn't know why he had to say that, but the more he thought about her wedding, the more upset it made him feel.

He moved and grabbed her dress and then pushed her into the bathroom. He then went and sat down on the bed. Anna peaked though the door.

"How's it going?" She whispered.

He just gave her a thumbs up. He wanted to say he couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to say that he needed to leave.

"Good." Anna replied as she closed the door.

About the same time, Leila opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She was holding her dress up against her chest.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked as she spun around. Her dress wasn't zippered.

Akito got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her zipper and slowly pulled it up. His fingers brushed again her skin and she shivered. Her skin was so soft.

"Thanks." She said. He watched as she went to the mirror and fixed her makeup and put up her hair. She picked up a diamond necklace and wrapped it around her neck.

"Can you close this together?" Leila asked.

He walked over and grabbed the necklace. He snapped it together and then put his hand on her shoulders. He looked in the mirror at them. It would have been a beautiful picture. Leila brushed them off and turned to face him.

"You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks and then you show up here to tantalize me." She said annoyed. "What's this all about?"

He couldn't tell her that Anna made him come here. He couldn't tell her that he knew she wanted him here. He couldn't tell her any of that so he tried to think of something else.

"This is the last day to be close to you." He said as he moved close to her face. She froze and became flustered. "Or at least that's what the movie said." He spoke his thought aloud.

She slapped him and stormed up. "Some of your famous Lt. Hyuga humor!" She yelled as she walked over and grabbed her veil. She put it on and turned to him. "You were just messing with me as usual. I thought that you might actually like me but no. This is just like our first mission together. You didn't want me to stay beside you because you cared. You just didn't want me to die before the drones were used up! Then what about Paris? Was that just for fun? Just to see if you could?"

He felt like such an idiot as he rubbed his cheek. He wished that she would just shut up for a moment. "Commander, I didn't mean to upset you." He said. He tried to think of an excuse. "I just like seeing you flustered."

She blushed again and threw her veil over her face. He walked over to her and raised it up. He looked her in the eye this time. Her violet eyes pierced through him. "What?" She snapped.

He grabbed her face and kissed her like he had done back in Paris. Something felt different though. She kissed him back. They stood there for a moment then he stepped away from her. He pulled her veil down.

"You better go, Commander." He said as he was about to leave. It was time to go. She needed to get down to her wedding.

She grabbed his arm. "You can come. You can sit with Anna." She replied.

"No." He said as he reached into his pocket. "I've got training to do." He grabbed her hand. It was soft too. He slipped something in it. "Congrats, Commander." He then let go and walked away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
